Blood
by The Last Shadows
Summary: Det handlar om Buffy och Harry Potter. Buffy får reda av Dumbledore att hon är häxa och måste skydda Harry från Voldemort Hon börjar få känslor för honom men det slutar mest med att hon förstör det som med Angel. Läs inte ifall ni inte sett säsong 4 i Buffy The Vampire Slayer
1. Chapter 1 - Jakt

~Buffy~

Jag börjar slå mot vampyrerna för att döda dem. Jag orkar inte med ett enda pass till att döda vampyrer och demoner. Jag suckar, jag vill hem och äta. Sen sova och åka till mitt nya internat. Men det kommer inte hända än på en timme eller flera. Jag börjar skaka av kyla som tränger in igenom kläderna. Jag suckar och vill bara hem. Jag ser omkring mig och bedömer att jag får och kan gå hem om jag vill för jag ser inga vampyrer och alla som kom och försökt möta mig är döda. De var minste femton vampyrer som dog för min hand i natt igen. Jag går hem sakta för jag vill inte hem och få reda på om mamma har upptäckt att jag gått ut eller inte. Jag har på mig svarta kläder som vanligt. Alla mina kläder är svart typ men jag har detaljer och sådant på som ofta är vit eller rött eller kanske mörk blått. Min mamma vill alltid att jag ska vara hemma klockan tio senast eller tidigare och nu är klockan halv två och i morgon ska jag upp klockan nio men helst halv nio för jag ska till Hogwarts expressen. Jag somnar med ett leende på läpparna.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hogwarts expressen

~Buffy~

Jag vaknar och suckar. Jag klär på mig ett par gothic rebbelpants, ett linne med Metallicas logga på, ett par torgvantar i skinn med nitar och kedjor på och ett par doc. Martins. Alla andra dråpare har alltid varit mer tjejigar än vad jag är eller kommer vara. Jag har alltid varit mera killaktig än tjejig då jag är gothare och emo, hatar ljusa färger och älskar bara mörka färger som svart typ. Jag går ner till min mamma i köket. Jag sätter mig ner och börjar äta upp lite vindruvor då jag har ätstörningar. Jag nickar åt henne som för att säga hej eller godmorgon vad jag nu menar med det, jag visste inte riktigt själv vad jag menar med det.

Jag ler svagt och går ut till hallen och min packning. Vi eller jag ska åka nu, jag har inte fått reda på om min mamma skulle med mig till perrongen. Jag börjar gå, sakta men sen så märker jag att min mamma kommer efter mig och börjar dra min andra väska efter sig då ler jag. Jag letar upp perrong 10 och så 9 och gick snabbt igenom dem. Jag tittar på min mobil klocka och såg att den var kvart i elva. Jag letar upp en tom kupé och sätter mig ner och började pilla på kniven och undrade om jag ska få användning för den på tåget. Dumbledore vill att jag ska hjälpa honom med alla hans dödsfall och så att inte Harry dör. Jag märker att en kille som är rätt så muskulös öppnar kupé dörren.

"Får jag sitta här? Jag heter Harry", säger killen och väntar på mitt svar.

"Ja, det kan inte skada med lite sällskap men du får vara medveten om att jag inte gillar att prata om min bakgrund", säger jag uttråkat och såg att han stirrar på mina händer.

"Du stirrar på mina händer. Varför?" frågar jag och ler svagt.

"Du har knivar i händerna och bredvid dig ligger pålar och ett armborst. Vem är du? Och varför har du en massa vapen med dig?" frågar och svarar Harry på min fråga och ställer egna. Jag sitter och tittar på en vatten droppe som åker ner för fönstret.

"Jag är Buffy och jag är dråparen. Hon som dödar och förstör monster, demoner och vampyrer och räddar världen gång på gång. Jag ska skydda dig och hela Hogwarts men jag ska vakta dig hela tiden även om jag hamnar i något annat elevhem än Gryffindor för jag ska vakta dig hela tiden förutom när du sover i din sov sal för då vaktar ju uppehållsrummet dig. Detta är order från Dumbledore så om du försöker skaka av dig mig så får jag berätta det för han och du vill inte dö va. Då ska du göra som jag säger", säger jag trött. "Du vänjer dig vid mig", fortsatte jag sakta för att Harry ska få en chans att ta in all information som jag ger honom nu. "Dags för dig att byta om nu", säger jag och tittar ut. "Du gör, jag ska bara sätta på mig en rock ur skoluniformen", fortsätter jag tyst.

"Du är en dråpare. Du jag har alltid velat träffa dig och nu är du min personliga livvakt och hela Hogwarts livvakt men du ska vara hos mig hela tiden. Awesome", säger Harry uppspelt.

Jag suckar och stoppar ner en kniv i kängan, två i den special gjorda slidan till dem, en på ryggen, en i bältet, en påle i den andra kängan och en i en ficka på byxorna, armborstet stoppar jag i väskan och så är jag klar eller snart. Jag sätter på mig trollkarls rocken från skoluniformen. Jag vill bara att Harry ska bli klar och att tåget skulle stanna och jag och Harry skulle komma först in i värmen och till borden så att jag vet vart jag ska äta frukost vid fem som jag brukar. Jag känner hur tåget stannar och jag går till närmaste dörren ut och såg att Harry följer efter mig.

Jag gick till vagnarna som skulle köra oss till skolan men innan jag sätter mig ner klappar jag trestralena och de frustar och jag ser att Harry klappar en med. Sen sätter vi oss ner och pratar inte med varandra. Jag har min trollstav i ena byxfickan med för jag orkar inte hålla i den.


End file.
